Sky Pirates (Song)
Sky Pirates and its reprise is sung in Sky Pirates...In the Sky! It is initially sung by Don Karnage and his crew. But the reprise version is sung by Dewey Duck and the Sky Pirates. Lyrics Sung lyrics are italicised. Sky Pirates= Crew: Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho-yo! '' ''Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Pirate #1: Avast ye lads who be faint hearted Crew: We rule these skies uncharted Cruel and vicious hearties we Who sail upon the skies and not the sea Don Karnage: Tis I who lead this fearsome crew With dagger, swagger, derring-do Handsome and fearsome and suave Crew: He's the famous pirate captain — Don Karnage and crew: — Don Karnage! Crew: Hoist the flag and weigh the anchor Circle the ship and pull to flank 'er Hi-ho, he lives to plunder Don Karnage: It's true, I live to plunder Crew: High up in the sky amidst a sea of storm and thunder Don Karnage: Now back to me, the main event A pernicious, vicious, rakish gent A frustratingly charming blaggart Crew: He'll steal all of your treasure and your heart Don Karnage: And now we dance! Ha! Crew: He's Don Karnage! Don Karnage: That's me! Scrooge McDuck: Wait, what? Crew: It's Don Karnage! Don Karnage: Still me! A-ha-ha-ha! Crew: Pilfer the loot to fill our coffers Parrot: Been a pleasure to take it off ya! Dewey Duck: Hey! Crew: We'll put on a show Pirate #2: Then steal yet dough Crew: And then to the clouds, away we go Don Karnage: To the clouds away I go Don Karnage and crew: Yo-ho! |-|Sky Pirates Reprise= Crew: Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho-yo! Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Ugly Mug: Prepare ye lads to be surprised Crew: The same ol' shanty now reprised Cruel and vicious hearties we Who occasionally like to get jazzy Dewey Duck: Tis I who lead this fearsome crew-y With dagger, swagger, derring— Dewey's family: Dewey?! Dewey Duck: Yes, look at me, the main attraction With stories full of daring action Perhaps you finally won't ignore us So bend your ear and hear some from the chorus Stinky Boot: Ahoy to you, I'm Stinky Boot Me pride and joy be plunderin' loot Ugly Mug: Me mateys call me Ugly Mug But I prefer to go by Jitterbug Dewey Duck: Alright, that's enough, guys — Peg Leg Meg: I'm Peg Leg Meg, the ship's first mate My high kicks truly are first rate Dewey Duck: Oh, okay — Hardtack Hattie: Thar she blows, I'm Hardtack Hattie My dancing skills, they just might drive you batty Dewey Duck: Maybe just let me take the lead here — One-Eyed Linda and Two-Toed Jack: Bonjour, we're the twins with the rhythmical knack One-Eyed Linda and Two-Toed Jack Intern: I'm just an intern for the summer Dewey Duck: Come on! Intern: But it feels like this song has gone on forever Dewey Duck: Okay, let's wrap it up… Ugly Mug: Heave ho, below It's time to go Crew: We dearly hope that you liked our show Ugly Mug: And because your heart we already stole Crew: We'll open up our ship and swallow you whole Dewey Duck: We'll open up our ship and swallow you whole Crew: Yo-ho! Dewey Duck: …Yo-ho! Category:Songs